Heavy objects, such as aircraft monuments comprising galleys, lavatories or other types of objects, often need to be moved from one location to another location. Some of the prior art systems and/or methods for moving heavy objects utilize carts, dollies, modified hand trucks, and/or hand-carried using suction cups. However, this may be difficult, costly, timely, inefficient, experience ergonomic issues, and/or have one or more other types of problems.
A device and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods for moving objects.